las preguntas de Max
by youarenotthere
Summary: max ha comprado un peluche que le habla y le pregunta cosas que max no puede resolver, asi que viaja por el mundo para preguntarle a sus amigos la respuesta. [Cuarta pregunta: ¿por que el cielo es azul?]
1. ¿por que la gallina cruzo la calle?

_**Las preguntas de Max.**_

_**1º¿Por qué la gallina cruzo la calle?**_

Un buen día Max se encontraba cavilando mientras observaba su colección de teletubies.

- nwn wiii al fin conseguí a el muñeco limitado de po! Con súper abrazos de súper colores que te garantizan un aprendizaje super feliz!!! w el único que me faltaba!!!- dijo el werito dando vueltas a mil kilómetros por hora.  
Lo esta apunto de poner en su estante cuando…  
- o.o que dices po?-  
Po:….  
- que por que la gallina cruzo la calle?- pregunto max inquisitivo  
Po:…  
-pero po…esos son unos enigmas de la vida, como saber quien es mas guapo entre yo y ricky martin o.o-  
Po:….  
- si lo se XP mi mami también dice que yo soy el más guapo A-A  
Po:…  
- que dices po? Que viajemos por todo el mundo a preguntarles a todos mis amigos que por que cruzo la calle?...-  
Po:…  
max:…  
po:…  
- esta bien!! Lo hare! n.n- dijo en un grito al estilo scuby doo. (NA: no se como se escribe XD)  
Y después de que max guardo todo en su barney bolsa, saco su alfombra magica y viajo por todo el mundo en busca de la respuesta.

_**Japon**_

**Tyson**

-tyson por que la gallina cruzo la calle?- max  
-la pregunta es sencilla n.n- tyson  
-se escucha el eco de su voz mientras aparecen dibujos mal dibujados de una gallina-

"_erase una vez una gallina….que queria ser la mejor gallina beyluchadora del mundo, entonces la gallina todos los dias entrenaba secretamente para que no lo descubrieran por su abuelo gallina…hasta que un bien dia conocio a un gallino con rayas azules que solo dios sabe como las consiguió y lo reto a una beylucha, y como era de esperarse la gallina se acomodo la gorra y gano…_

_Y para celebrar su victoria cada 16 de septiembre cruza la calle para comer tortilla en la esquina"_

-y por eso la gallina cruzo la calle n.n….max? o.o

**Hilary**

- hilary…por que la gallina cruzo la calle? O.o-max  
-en el fondo se ven flores y corazones mientras hilary asienta su amado chocolate de kisses-  
- CLARO QUE SI MAX!!! – dice hilary mientraslo sienta en un banquito- es una gran historia de amor!!! w veras todo comenzó cuando la gallina se enamoro de un apuesto gallo….  
-hilary voltea por todas partes para buscar al rubio…pero lo único que encontró fue…una envoltura de chocolate…SU CHOCOLATE….no lo perdonaría…hilary apretó con desprecio la envoltura y grito a los cuatro vientos:

-MAX TE ENCONTRARE Y ME PAGARAS MI CHOCOLATE Y ESCUCHARAS MI HISTORIA DE AMOR!!!!-

Y dicho esto hilary contacto a su tío.  
Hilary tomo tono de gangster.  
-hola tío ruanito, cuanto tiempo sin oír tu voz….si, si…tengo algo que pedirte….

**Kenny**

**-**kenny por que la gallina cruzo la calle?-pregunto max al cuatro ojos. (NA: que tiene? O.o yo tambien tengo cuatro ojos XD, los cuatro ojos ruleamos el mundo y no hay que avergonzarnos por eso!!!! )  
Kenny dejo a dizzy a un lado y entrelazo sus dedos dispuesto a dar una explicación.  
-pues veras max es una teoria relativa y no coherente con la realidad ya que según varios estudios las gallinas no tienen muchos pensamientos razonables que no sean comer, dar huevo y correr cuando sientan peligro…

…_20 minutos después…._

-así que después de varias teorías de que las gallinas den huevo dependiendo de su madurez….

…_12 horas después…_

-así que es sumamente ilógico pensar que la gallina cruzaría la calle por algún motivo….cual era la pregunta?  
-TTnTT

**Kai**

-oye kai por que….-  
Antes de que el rubio terminara de hacer su oh tan maravillosa pregunta kai le dio un portazo en la cara la cual le impidió terminar de hacer la pregunta.

**Ray**

-raaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy!!!!!!- grito emocionado el rubio.  
- queeeeeeeee??- contesto con la misma emocion.  
-holaaaaa-  
-hola…  
-raaaaaaaaayyyyy-  
-quee?-  
-hola :3  
- hola ¬¬  
- raayyyyyyyy  
-…  
-rayyyy  
-…  
-ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray-  
-que?-  
-hola :D  
-…-  
Max disgustado por que su querido amigo lo ignoraba aspiro todo el aire de la tierra hacienda que mucha gente dejara de respirar incluyendo al felino, para con todas sus fuerzas hacer algo nunca antes visto….  
-ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray, ray-

-QUE? QUE QUIERES?-  
- :3 por que la gallina cruzo la calle?  
-para huir del tigre- y de la nada empezó a perseguir a Max hasta el alba.

_**China**_

**Lee**

-lee por que la gallina cruzo la calle? Oxo  
-por que traiciono a su tribu y tuvo que huir con unos perdedores fracasados japoneses aficionados ¬¬  
-o.o que gallina tan mala  
- ¬¬

**Mariah**

-oye rosita por que la gallina cruzo la calle:3  
-por que estaba en busca de ray por que mas?...por cierto sabes donde esta ray? O.o  
-X3 la ultima vez que lo vi estaba persiguiendo un robot de mi. :D  
-por que? O.o  
-por que le baje a su novia :3 (NA: es mentira)  
-…quien es su novia?-dijo con tono lucubre Mariah.  
-:3…ups..-y de una vuelta max desaparecio en un pozo.(NA: y entro en el mundo de inuyasha donde se caso con sango y tuvieron mirokutitos XD…¬¬u olvídenlo)

**Gary**

-por que la gallilna cruzo la calle:3  
-para que la hiciera fajitas n.n

**.Kevin**

-:3 por que la gallina cruzo la calle?- le pregunto el werito.  
-por que cruzo por tabletas para crecer, pero el desgraciado de la farmacia le dijo que no que tenia que esperarse algunos años para poder inyectarse ¬¬-termino con los ojos rojos el monito.  
-o.o…-

_**Europa**_

**Enrique**

-por que la gallina cruzo la calle:3  
-por que queria con el gallo de enfrente :D-

**Oliver**

-oliver te tengo algunas preguntas :3-  
-pues dimelas max n.n-  
-primera pregunta por que la gallina cruzo la calle? Ùxú  
-por que vio un hermoso monumento al cual queria admirar- dijo mientras se hechaba el cabello para tras y sonreia.  
-uxu grax- se va  
-…o.o y las otras preguntas?

**Robert**

-oye robert por que tienes el cabello como casco :3  
-por que asi me dibujo takao Aoki ¬¬  
-por que tienes nariz de poodle:D  
-por que asi me dibujo takao Aoki ¬¬  
-por que la gallina cruzo la calle :D  
-por que asi lo quizo takao Aoki ¬¬

**Johnny**

-oye johnny por que la gallina cruzo la calle :3- dijo max mientras le hacia a johnny el 18avo jaque mate XD (NA: asi se escribe jaque mate? disculpen mi ignorancia pero asi es la vida XD)  
Johnny mas rojo que el mismo salamulyon.  
-ME VALE VER(PIIII) LO QUE LA CHIN(PIII) GALLINA HIZO O NO!!! OJALA Y LA ATROPELLEN POR INEPTA E INFERIOR!!!

_**Estados Unidos**_

**Emily**

-¿por que la gallina cruzo la calle?  
-para comprar mas piezas para su laptop ya que judy, quiero decir, la gallina alfa pidio mas información de los equipos mundiales de beyblade para ser los mejores del mundo MUAJAJAJJAJA.  
-oxo- max fue retrocediendo lentamente hasta poder huir de ahí.

**Michael**

-por que la gallina cruzo la calle Michael? Oxo  
-por que era tan guapo que queria que todo el mundo admirara su belleza nwn  
-pero como sabes que la gallina era hermosa?  
-ah? O.o  
-que tal si en realidad era fea, granuda, con bigote, y barba, con bello en las axilas y piernas sin razurar? O.o  
- x.x

**Rick**

-rick por que la gallina cruzo la calle:3  
-por que escucho musica pop u.u (NA: para mi que rick era metalero asi que asi lo pondremos en este fic)

**Eddie y Steve**

-oxo ustedes no por que me caen mal- se va maxi dejandolos a ambos confundidos.

_**Rusia**_

**Tala**

-por que la gallina cruzo la calle? Oxo  
-…para vencer a kai y ser el lider del equipo.  
-y por que queria ser el lider de su equipo?  
-para que Boris lo acepte.  
-le gusta Boris?  
-claro que no, le da asco, pero le interesa lo que le paguen.  
-ooohhh oxo…entonces por que cruzo la gallina la calle? O.o  
- para vencer a kai y ser lider del equipo-  
-o.o dejavuu…(NA: XD se le olvido)

**Bryan**

Por que la gallina cruzo la calle? O.o  
-por que se le acabaron los aparatos de tortura u.u pobre.

**Ian**

-oxo bueno…-  
-o.o que pasa max?  
-pues…-  
-o.o-  
-mejor no por que eres muy enano xD- se va.  
-T-T todos me dicen lo mismo…-

**Spencer**

-a ti no por feo :D-  
-a mi no que?-  
-a ti no por feo :D-  
-a mi no que? ¬¬-  
-¬¬ que a ti no por feo-  
-pues tu mas ¬¬-  
-te equivocas por que mi mami dice que estoy mas guapo que ricky martin ¬¬.

Después de haber dado su vuelta por el mundo en su alfombra mágica, max llega a su casa sin saber la verdadera respuesta.  
-que pasa hijo?- pregunto su padre entrando a su cuarto viendo a su hijo triste.  
-es que nadie me dijo por que la gallina cruzo la calle u.u-  
-n.n esa es facil-  
-ah si?? Owo por que cruzo la calle?-  
-pues hijo….por que…-

**Fin**

NA: En primera, perdón si ofendí a alguien o.o, en realidad me caen muy bien todos los de beyblade, pero para mi max siempre ha sido un niño, ya que anteriormente, aquí en los fics de beyblade siempre ponían a max como un niño mimado, hijo de mama y papa con mucho gusto por azúcar, si no me creen chequen en los fics antiguos, ahí lo comprobaran n.n

Espero que les haya gustado besos a todos los fans de beyblade n.n es bueno que aun quedamos algunos.

Besos

Bye n.n

**_The Black Tales of Debano Crimson_**


	2. ¿que fue primero el huevo o la gallina?

**_Las preguntas de Max._**

**_2º¿Qué fue primero, el huevo o la gallina?_**

Un buen día (NA: si de nuevo XD) nuestro querido werito se encontraba viendo su novela favorita "sueños y caramelos" (NA: existió de casualidad alguna novela e este nombre? O.o)  
-no chocolate! No me dejes!- grito la paleta vestida de mujer.

-perdóname paleta…pero yo…¡no te amo!-dijo el elegante chocolate vestido con traje negro.

-no chocolate T-T no la dejes!-sollozó el gringuito.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué no me amas?- pregunto a gota gorda la paleta. (NA: osease llorando como magdalena en un bote remando entre sus lágrimas… ¿Por qué se dice que como magdalena?)  
-por que…yo…necesito saber la verdad…-dijo el chocolate dándole la espalda.  
-¿Cuál verdad chocolate?- susurro la paleta.  
-la verdad de…que fue primero, el huevo o la gallina?!?!?!?!- dijo mientras golpeaba el suelo de muffin el chocolate.

Max al escuchar eso, apretó sus puños y lanzo una mirada seria al televisor.

-yo…descubriré la verdad... por ti paleta:o-y sin más, tomo de nuevo su barney bolsa y su querida alfombra mágica, para volver a viajar en busca de las respuestas…

_**Japon**_

**Tyson**

-tyson, que fue primero, el huevo o la gallina D:?-

-otra vez con las gallinas? ¬¬

-entonces la gallina fue primero:D  
-yo no dije eso o.o  
-entonces el huevo fue primero :D  
-no! ¬¬  
-entonces la gallina? O.o  
-si! ¬¬  
- :D por que?  
-por que que?  
-que de que:D  
- x.x

**Hilary**

Max toco la puerta de la habitación de hilary, pero oh! Gran sorpresa…

-o.o hilary no esta en su casa-dijo max mientras bajaba la mirada y observo.- OH MY FUC(piiiii) GOD!!!-levanto con dolor…un m&m pisado…

Max callo de rodillas…como alguien pudo haber hecho eso…

En seguida sintio una mano posarse en su hombro.

-tu nombre es max?- dijo un señor granudo, calvo y fuerte.

-la señorita te busca- corroboro el otro señor que era chaparro, gordo e igual de calvo

Max alzo la mirada viendolos con desprecio.

-ustedes…le hicieron esto al m&m verdad?-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-no- o.o contestaron al unísono.

-no se los perdonare!!-dijo max cuando se paraba y corria a ellos.

- candy beam!!!- grito max mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un bastón de menta gigante y los golpeaba en la nuca dejándolos KO.

-mj! Soy experto en tae kwon candy do :3-dijo mientras se paraba y corría.

**Kenny**

-kenny que fue primero, el huevo o la gallina? D:-

-obviamente el huevo-

-¿Por qué:3-

-por que la gallina anteriormente fue algún dinosaurio que anterior mente fue…

…_2 días después…_

-ahora debido al espacio infinito que hay en el corredor de la vida intergaláctica de la…

…_navidad…_

-y por eso, primero fue la gallina.-finalizo kenny orgulloso.

- -.-zzzzz….oh! santa clous!!! Oxo

**Santa Clous**

-hello santa!! Owo-le saludo el gringuito sentandose en sus piernas como cualquier niño.

-HoHoHo-rio el viejo rojo.

-oye santa, que fue primero el huevo o la gallina:3

- HoHoHo-

-¿Por qué:D

- HoHoHo-

-o.o en serio??

- HoHoHo-

-pero eso es imposible!!! D:

- HoHoHo-

(NA: ok, como ni yo ni ustedes entendemos esta conversación pasemos a otra cosa)

**Kai**

-disculpe señor-dijo max mientras se acercaba con un bigote negro y un saco café.-estoy haciendo una encuenta de…

Kai se acerco rapidamente y le arranco el bigote.

- fue el huevo- dijo y cerro su puerta nuevamente. (NA: OMG! O.o como supo la respuesta?)

**Ray**

-hola ray :D-

-¬¬ no…tu no…-

-que haces ray:D-

-…escribo-

-¿Qué cosa:D-

-una carta-

-a quien?-

-a los white tigres :D-

-para que:D-

- :D que te importa-

-:D come torta-

- :D con un cuchillo que no corta-

- :D con tu abuela bien gorda-

-oye!- dijo mientras lo golpeaba con un pescado.

_**China**_

**Lee**

-leee…-

-¿Qué quieres? ¬¬-

-¿Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina:D-

-la gallina u.u-

-por que:D-

- por que la gallina no abandona a sus huevos…como aquel traidor…-

-oh que gallina más buena: D-

**Mariah**

-¿Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina:D-

-o.o la gallina.

- : D por que?

- por que si n.n

-por que si:D

-por que si ¬¬

-por que si:D

-¬¬u me voy…-

**Gary**

-¿Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina:D-

-los dos ya me los comi XD

**Kevin**

-¿Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina:D-

-las tortugas ninja.-

- Oxo

_**Europa**_

**Enrique**

-¿Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina:D-

-las pollitas owo-

- D:

**Oliver**

-¿Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina:D-

-o.o …shaman king?

-me prestas 20 centavos:D

-shaman king :D

(NA: ok esto lo explicare…hace mucho tiempo, antes de que Foxkids se convirtiera en jetix XD, pasaban shaman king y habia un comercial que no me acuerdo como iba pero salia esta pregunta XD y como no se me ocurrio algo logico que dijera nuestro querido Oliver asi que lo puse)

**Robert**

-¿Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina:D-

-te doy 500 dolares y una montaña de dulces si te vas a molestar a johnny ¬¬-

-pido 1000 dolares, una montaña de dulce y 500 barras de chocolate :D con toda la serie completa de "sueños y caramelos"-

-hecho ¬¬

**Johnny**

-y tu que quieres aquí?- pregunto malhumorado, de nuevo, el hermoso pelirrojo. (NA: si soy su fan y? ¬¬ T-T somos como dos gotas de agua)

-¿Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina:D-

- ¬¬ la gallina

- por que:D

-por que se me incho uno ¬¬-

-oxo madres-

_**Estados Unidos**_

**Emily**

-¿Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina:D-

-o.o…judy!! tu hijo se volvio a inyectar azucar!!!!!-

**Michael**

-¿Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina:D-

-la gallina :D-

-y de donde vino la gallina:D-

-del huevo-

Y de donde vino el huevo:o-

-de la gallina-

-y de donde vino la gallina? Oxo-

-¬¬ del huevo-

(NA: otra conversación que no tendra fin asi que, pasemos a otra persona)

**Rick**

-¿Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina:D-

-max esa es facil…permiteme y te digo que La respuesta inequívoca dada por los dos pensadores y el granjero es que fue antes el huevo sin sexo, según informa el diario británico "The Times", pero parece ser que En resumen, éste es su argumento: el material genético no se transforma durante la vida del animal, por lo que la primera ave que en el transcurso de la evolución se convirtió en lo que hoy llamamos una gallina existió primero como embrión en el interior de un huevo. El profesor John Brookfield, especialista de genética de la evolución de la Universidad de Nottingham (Inglaterra), a quien se planteó la adivinanza, dijo que la cosa estaba para él absolutamente clara.

El organismo vivo en el interior del huevo tenía el mismo DNA que el animal en el que luego se convertiría, por lo que "la primera cosa viva que podemos calificar sin temor a equívocos miembro de esa especie es el primer huevo...entendiste max? O.o….max?... oh bueno…-

En eso rick toma el periodico y empieza a limpiar su beyblade. (NA: que? Creyeron que el hiba saber eso? XD ni que fuera kenny XD)

**Eddie y Steve**

-¿Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina:D-

-la gallina- dijo steve.

-el huevo- dijo eddie al mismo tiempo que steve.

-no wey! O.ó estas mal!-

-no wey tu estas mal!-

-:3-

- quieres pelea?? ¬¬

-que? Me vas a pegar con tu pelotita de futbol americano Que le dio su mamita? ¬¬

-T-T no metas a mi mami en esto! No es mi culpa que tu mami no te quiera!-

-mi mami si me quiere!! T-T tu mami no te quiere a ti!!!-

-no es cierto!!! T-T (NA: ok esto es patetico, pasaremos a otro pais)

_**Rusia**_

**Tala**

-¿Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina:D-

-pues…religiosamente la gallina...-

-Por…:O-

-pero teóricamente el huevo…-

-asi que…-

-aunque coexistencialmente fue la gallina…-

-o.o osea que….-

- pero moralmente el huevo…-

-¬¬ olvidalo tala me voy!!-

**Bryan**

-¿Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina:D-

-depende…-

-depende de que? D-

-de cual lastima mas xD-

**Ian**

-¿Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina:D-

- ¬¬ no te voy a contestar-

-¿T-T por que?-

-por alto ¬¬-

**Spencer**

-¿Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina:D-

-no hablo con gringos ¬¬-

Una vez regresando del viaje por todo el mundo max prendió su novela…sintiendo profunda tristeza por no ayudar a la señora paleta…pero sus ojos se le iluminaron cuando vio la continuación de su novela…

-señora paleta…creo que al fin podremos estar juntos!!-grito con singular alegría el señor chocolate.

-¿y cual es querido señor chocolate?-

-pues la respuesta es….-

**Fin**

NA: Ok me gusto mas el primer capitulo XD pero como estoy tan aburrida seguiré haciendo esta cosa XD, si desean aportar preguntas serán bien recibidas n.n…

Por cierto les agradezco los reviews XD la verdad no esperaba que esta basura tuviera si quiera un review…

Bueno también trate de poner un poco mas maduro a max…pero no lo logre XD, aparte siento que le quitaría "chiste"…pero bueno…

Gracias n.n acepto criticas, sugerencias…y si me aportan preguntas mejor XD

Besos

Bye n.n

_**The Black Tales of Debano Crimson**_

PD: la siguiente pregunta ser ¿de donde vienen los bebes?


	3. ¿de donde vienen los bebes?

_**Las preguntas de Max.**_

_**3º¿de donde vienen los bebes?**_

Un bien dia….nublado (Na: XD) max se encontraba en su clase de biología, donde el profesor preguntaba ¿de donde salian los bebes?

-de la panza?-dijo un niño de relleno.

-entonces estas embarazado? O.o-grito una niña de relleno.

-oh no x.x-se desmayo el niño de relleno hciendo rebotar la tierra. (NA: XD soy una exagerada…pero si estaba gordo.)

El profesor con una soberana gota en su cabeza se acerco a nuestro dulce protagosta que se encontraba dibujando.

-max que dibujas?-pregunto curioso el profesor.

- D gallinas- contesto. (NA: TT si yo tmb ya me traume con las gallinas)

-cofcof ¬¬u bueno max contestame; de donde vienen los bebes?- (NA: creo que ya saben que va a pasar…)

Max alzo la vista decididamente.

-no lo se profesor…pero…lo averigüare!!-grito el rubio llamando la atención de toda la clase.

Y como era de esperarse empaco todo en la barney bolsa y agarro… los chicharos magicos!!! (NA: aja! Creyeron que iba a ser la alfombra magica pues…nooooo XD)

_**Japon**_

**Tyson**

-tyson, De donde vienen los bebes:3- pregunto el alocado rubio.

-pues del duende o.ó de donde más?-

-oxo del duende?-

-si o.o del duende mágico de las ilusiones-

-de nuevo el eco-

"_hace mucho tiempo en "bebelandia" existia un duendecito…un duendecito beyluchador…que queria que su bestia bit tuviera bestitas bit…entonces un día el duendecito comió un tamal tan grande…entonces le dio una indigestión tan grande que reventó y salieron muchos duendecitos!!"_

-y así los magicos duendecitos hicieron una gran fiesta en honor a ese día bebelandia se llamó duendecilandia n-n –narraba el gordito mientras max peleaba por otra parte.

**Kenny**

-kenny de donde vienen los bebes? D-

-del utero de su madre.-

-que es utero? O.o

-es el organo sexual de la mujer o.o-

-o.o y que es eso?-

-¬¬ me vez cara de sexologo?-

-o.o que es ceccologo?-

-preguntale a kai u.ú.-

**Kai**

.de donde vienen los bebes kai? Owo-

-…te enseño?- dijo con voz sensual.  
-madres o.o- se va.

Mas tardo kai en cerrar la puerta, de que la volvieran a tocar.

-¿disculpe señor tiene acaso usted azucar?- dijo la niña exploradora.

-…te enseño?-

-o.o- se va.

**Ray**

-pepe pecas pica papas con un pico :D-comenzo el rubio.  
-con un pico pica papas pepe pecaS? O.o-

-Parangaricutirimicuaro :D-

-paran…gari..cutirimiricuaro? o.o

-ja! Imbecil:D-se va.

-…que…fue…eso? ¬¬u-

_**China**_

**Lee**

-de donde vienen los bebes lee? Owo

-o.o…ten-le da una película xxx.

-que es esto? O.o-

-esto contiene todas las respuestas, pero 1.- velo solo, 2.-ponlo en volumen bajo, 3.-no se lo digas a nadie.-se va sonrojado.

-:O –

**Gary**

-cuando mama queso y papa jamon se quieren mucho mucho mucho tienen un hijo llamado sándwich n.n-contesto el grandulon.

-o.o…no entiendo, esto no tiene coherencia!-se va.

**Kevin**

-de donde vienen los bebes? Oxo-

-michael jackson me dijo que me diría cuando sea un poco mas grande owo-

-el cantante? O.o-

-si owo me compra dulces y pastillas para crecer- (NA:que miedo o.o)

-entonces le preguntare:D-

_**Europa**_

**Enrique**

-De donde vienen los bebes:3-

-esa es facil…veras n.n-

- ¬¬ no olvidalo vas a pervertir mi mentecita!-se va o.o

-yo solo hiba a decir lo de la cigüeña no iba a dar detalles T-T-

**Oliver**

-De donde vienen los bebes:3-

-¿de la fabrica no? Owo-

**Robert**

-robertito de donde vienen los bebes? XD-pregunto nuestro protagonista.

Robert solto la copa que tenia en sus manos.

-ah?-dijo nervioso.

-de donde vienen los bebes:3 roberto- insistio.

-pues…eehh….preguntale a johnny!! o -

**Johnny**

-De donde vienen los bebes:3-

-o.o…o//o…x.x no se…creo que…-

Pero de una patada enrique saca a johnny.

-yo te contesto max!!!!-dijo el italiano.

-noooooo o déjame!!!-se va corriendo.

_**Estados Unidos**_

**Michael**

-bueno te explicaré n.n-le dijo Michael.

Max se sentía emocionado, por fin alguien le iba a contestar!!!

-un momento!- escucharon.

-oh noes!!! O.o-gritaron todos.

-oh sies!!-grito el rubio tirándose del primer piso al suelo.

-es un pájaro!-

-es un avión!-

-no! Es enrique que me viene a explicar de donde vienen los bebes!!-y sin más el rubio salio corriendo.

-max! Espera!! X.x-dijo un descalambrado enrique.

-gracias hermano me salvaste de una vergonzosa explicación n.n-dijo Michael viéndose en el espejo.

-cuando quieras x.x-

**Rick**

-max, que paso? O.o a esta edad ya se sabe como la manguera riega la flor!-

-pues obvio! Abres la llave de la manguera y sale agua! Entonces todas las plantas y animales se vuelven súper felices al ver bailar a las flores! Entonces todos los animalitos, plantas y YO nos ponemos a bailar alegremente :3-

-…preguntale a otra persona.-

**Eddie y Steve**

-como no me queda de otra les preguntare a ustedes u.u-

-siii!!!!!-hacen fiesta.

-¬¬ no! Mejor ya no!-

_**Rusia**_

**Tala**

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-y bien?-pregunto tala en un duelo de miradas.

-u.u un ya no quiero- se va.

Tala se acercó al telefono y marcó un numero internacional a Japón.

-si diga?- dijo un malhumorado kai.

-T-T gracias por prevenirme de max!!-

-me debes una.-

-pero kai…-

-si?-

-de donde vienen los bebes?-

Tu…tu…tu…

-kai?- (NA: si le colgo XD era una onomatopeya barata)

**Bryan**

-de donde vienen los bebes bryan?- pregunto el rubiecito con una cara de fastidio y puchero XD-

-de una capsula incubadora n.n así nací yo-

-o.o- (NA:o.o)

**Ian**

-max eso es simple owo vienen del hospital-

-del hospital? O.o-

-sip! Del hospital! n.n-

-como? O.o-

-pues veras hay una sala donde hay muchos bebés, eliges el que mas te gusta y te lo llevas n.n- (NA: ok el más coherente ¬¬u)

**Spencer**

-no!-

-no que? O.o-dijo el rubio americano.

-no te contestare! ¬¬-

-T-T- oh vamos! Como sabes que te voy a preguntar algo?-

-por que el maldito título del fic es las preguntas de max! Es obvio que me dirás algo! ¬¬

-no es cierto! T-T-

-vete!- lo saca de su casa.

Max se fue de nuevo sin ánimos a su casa como de costumbre no había conseguido ninguna maldita respuesta como en los capítulos anteriores a este fic. (NA: que mala XDD)

-max?-dijo su papa entrando.

-si papa?-

-tu madre y yo saldremos esta noche, así que te dejare con el niñero.-dijo su papa y abrio más la puerta y….

-HOLA QUERIDITO NIÑO POTENCIAL DE MI HAREEEEEEMMM!!!-dijo una voz medio afeminada y aparecio…Michael jackson. (NA: miedo x.x)

-tu me podras contestar mis preguntas? T-T-

-tu dales tu mejor tiro vaquerito rubio con cara de azucar con ganas de comermela n.n- contesto m.j. (NA: que miedo TT)

-de donde vienen los bebes?-

-pues…-

FIN

Yeeeeeehhh al fin acutualize XD supuestamente lo iba a hacer cada semana pero la flojera me gano XDD asi que bueno den gracias a mi hermana de que me obligo a escribir XD

Eh decidido que seran solo 7 caps u.u; si si no nunca acabare nunca; y gracias a Edi y a Nyamo por sus preguntas; elegia las más faciles de hacer XD…si soy floja u.u.

Gracias por sus reviews!!! TwT son más de lo esperaba!!! Gachias!!!

Ok se preguntaran por que no aparecieron las chavas de beyblade? Pues simple:D las raptaron los aliens :3

Besos

Bye n.n

_**The Bl**__**ack Tales of Debano Crimson**_

Pd: algun dia les dire que apso con po :D


	4. ¿por que el cielo es azul?

_**Las preguntas de Max.**_

_**4º¿Por qué el cielo es azul?**_

Un buen día…caluroso XD (Na: si, lo se, desean mi muerte XD pero déjenme) se encontraba un lindo Max bañándose en la regadera con su patito de hule.

-: D hola señor patito ¿Cómo esta?-  
-…-  
- : D igual como siempre, ya sabes, la relación con el señor quechampi va mejorando.-  
-…-  
- T-T lo se! Se lo explique que no lo estaba engañando con el señor gurulupu-  
-…-  
-¿Qué dices señor p-tito? O.o-  
-…-  
-¿Qué por que el cielo es azul? O.o-  
-…-  
-bieeen!!! Lo averiguare!! O -

_**Japon**_

Tyson

-brinca la tablita yo ya la brinque, brincala de nuevo yo ya me canse :D-  
-hola tyson :D-  
-x.x OH DIOS!-tyson dejo de brincar la tablita con cara de "oh dios max ha descubierto que me encanta jugar la tablita, mas nunca no juego enfrente de mis amigos para que no me consideren gay".  
-…-  
-…-  
-…-  
-…¿por que el cielo es azul?-  
-…-  
-…-  
-…jugamos la tablita:D-  
- :D bueno-

**Kenny**

-¬¬…-  
-¿Qué pasa max?-  
-¬¬ no se si preguntarte…-  
-¿Por qué el cielo es azul? Ah es muy sencillo veras…-  
-T-T ni siquiera lo pregunte-  
-pues veras max Todas las coloraciones y formas que el cielo nos ofrece, tienen una propiedad común: que no pueden imitarse con Una…-  
_  
nuevo milenio…  
_  
-Cuando se dan condiciones atmosféricas especiales, pueden aparecer fenómenos atmosféricos cromáticos como son el Arco Iris, los Círculos de Ulloa, las Coronas solares y lunares, los Halos…-

…_Apocalipsis…_

se ve a un max con barba gris.  
-O.o oh dios!! Es Nemesis!!-

**Nemesis  
(NA: el de Resident Evil XD)**

-stars!!  
-eh sido enviado por dios para erradicar toda la maldad…-dijo un max vestido de monje.  
-stars!!  
-esa pregunta te iba a hacer!!  
-stars!!  
-la tuya!!!  
De repente se aparece el recuerdo del papa de max.  
-¿hijo que haces?-pregunto el recuerdo de su papa.  
-me insulto!!  
-recuerda tu educación…-  
-pero padre su mama es joto!-grito max a los 7 vientos.  
-…-  
-…-  
-y la tuya también, hijo…y la tuya también…-  
-…Stars?-**  
**

**kai**

-:D- saludo Max tocando la puerta.  
-dios mió cuando planeas hacer que esta autora termine de hacer este estúpido fic!!!-grito Kai.  
Entonces una voz celestial resonó por toda la habitación.  
-por que la autora es genial-contesto nuestro querido Dios.

**Ray**

- :D-  
- T-T oh dios…-  
- :D-  
-ray somos amigos verdad?-  
- ¬¬…-  
-significa que nos podemos contar todo no:D-  
-¬¬ no no soy tu amigo!!! No me cuentes nada!! Dejame!!!-  
-bueno :D entonces te contare mi vida…-

(mientras Max cuenta su vida pondremos música para que no se aburra :D)

…la cucaracha, la cucaracha  
ya no puede caminar!  
por que le falta!  
por que no tiene!  
una pata para…

(regresando con max)

-y asi, batman y robin y su batimovil regresaron del magico mundo de los niños vestidas de niñas y yo venci a super man :D…-  
-…-  
**  
**

_**China**_

**Lee**

-lee por que el cielo es azul:D-  
- por que el cielo quiere que hagas esas estúpidas preguntas para que la estúpida autora haga más capitulos de este estúpido fic. ¬¬- (NA: bitch! ¬¬)

**Gary  
**

**  
**-por que el cielo es azul:D-  
-o.o…comida?- (NA: ya se cree Némesis XD)

**Kevin**

-¿Por qué el cielo es azul:D-  
-¬¬ me ves cara de Bill Gates?-  
- XD si fueras Bill Gates serias más alto y mas rico XD-  
-¬¬ lo dices por que soy de pueblo?-  
- :D…la cucaracha, la cucaracha  
ya no quiere caminar,  
por que le falta  
por que no tiene  
marihuana para fumar :D-  
(NA:…ni idea de que fue esto ¬¬ pasemos a la sig pregunta)

_**Europa**_

**Enrique**

-enrique, por que el cielo es azul:3-  
-o.o…mejor pregúntame por que el océano es azul XD-  
-:3 bueno por que el océano es azul? X3-  
-por que los peces hacen Blueblue :D-  
- :3…-  
y de repente Max saco una pistola y le voló los sesos a enrique :3.

**Oliver**

-por que el cielo es azul:3-  
Oliver esta en shock por ver a Enrique tirado con los sesos en flor; pero al notar que Max se estaba impacientando dijo.  
-eehh…por que dios quiso que el color azul fuera taan perfecto como el y…-  
Max le voló los sesos a Oliver al ver que este no contestaba. (NA: no tengo en nada en contra de ellos dos, de hecho son mis favoritos, pero estoy mal en inspiration asi que XD)

**Robert**

-robert por que…?-  
-preguntale a johnny ¬¬- y de una patada lo sacó de su mansión. (NA: que rapido xD)

**Johnny**

-:D johnny por que el cielo es azul?-  
-por que se le hincho un ovario/huevo a dios ¬¬

_**Estados Unidos**_

**Michael**

-¿Por qué el cielo es azul:D-  
-para que los tontos pregunten y les contesten algo religioso ¬¬-

**Rick**

**-**rick¿Por qué el cielo es azul:D-  
-por que así lo quiso Bob Ross. (NA:…ni me pregunten quien es el XD)

**Eddie y Steve**

-:D por que el cielo es azul?-  
- o.o por que es el reflejo de…-  
- ¬¬ olvidenlo queria escuchar algo divertido no verdadero ¬¬-se va.

_**Rusia**_

**Tala**

-por que el cielo es azul?-  
-por que Superman se estrello en la capa atmosférica.- (NA: XD chiste malo XD)

**Bryan**

**-**por que el cielo es azul? Owo-  
-por que si ¬¬-  
-eso no es una respuesta!! T-T-  
-…-  
-dimeee!! T-T  
-…-  
-por favor T-T  
-…-  
-siii??? Owo-**  
**-…por los cristales multinucleicos que se forman el la capa de ozono cerca de la ionosfera y al chocar los rayos ultravioleta de el espacio se forma un espectro de color q nosotros conocemos como cielo. y es de ese color, por q ese color solo alcanzamos a distinguir…contento? ¬¬-  
- :D…-  
-…entendiste?-  
-:D…-  
-…mejor me voy a otro fic-

**Ian**

-por que el cielo es azul:D-  
-para conmemorar que sonic aparece en smash BROS browl D- (NA: 100 comprobado por mi x.x dios!!)

**Spencer**

-¬¬ por que el cielo es azul?-  
-O.o eh…porque la nebulosa de Orion le pide salir al cometa Haley y provoca una lluvia de cerveza que al entrar en la atmósfera se convierte en rebujito y vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa la feria…entendiste:D-  
-o.o no-  
- :D yo tampoco-

Max se metio a su cuarto triste por que, a pesar e que le dijeron hasta el significado de la vida, el mensito no entendio.  
-¿Qué pasa Max?-  
-oh dios! Es la autora!!-gritó Max de emoción al ver mi bella figura enfrente de el.  
-bien Max :D por haber sido un niño tan bueno te diré la respuesta que esperabas escuchar :D-  
los ojos de Max se abrieron grandemente y solo pudo observar los movimientos de la boca de la autora para escuchar…:

**Fin**

Oh dios actualicé!!! Si lo se XD no me odien…es que mi inspiration se fue al caño cuando comenzó al colegio…

Bien chicos les tengo una buena y una mala noticia…les preguntaría cual quieren pero creo que no me daría tiempo de que me contesten; muy bien…  
La mala: el siguiente capitulo será el ultimo capitulo; se que prometí que serian 7, pero por cosas del destino tuve que poner que fueran 5.

La buena: mañana subiré mi fic "Debano en Beyblade" es un fic en donde ustedes, SI USTEDES, tendrán que mandar preguntas a los personajes de beyblade para que les conteste, que les parece??? XD así que no se lo pierdan y participen!!

Besos

Bye n.n

_**The Black Tales of Debano Crimson**_


End file.
